Kayla
by Heaven-Sent515
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have a new cub. Their first too. Her name is Kayla. She has a very good personality and very curious, but her curiosity could be a blessing as well as a curse... (rated PG just to be safe. May change later on.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the pride lands or anything that you recognize. Basically, all I own are the characters I've made up.  
  
A/N: This is my first TLK story, so go easy on me. No flames please, although suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiara looked at the newly born cub lovingly as it cuddled up into her arms. It was Kovu's and Kiara's first cub, and they were both very happy that there was a new member to the family. Kovu stood proud watching as Rafiki put some kind of pollen on his cub's forehead as a blessing on his cub.  
  
Timon and Pumba timidly walked in through the entrance of the cave. The first thing Timon asked was, "Is it a boy?" Rafiki chuckled. " 'Fraid not boys. Not 'dis time. It's a girl," he answered. Timon groaned. Pumba pushed him with his hoof before whispering, "This is the new princess Timon! Show some courtesy." That brought Timon to his senses. After a while, all of the members of the pride wanted to see their new princess. 


	2. Chapter One: Mission

Disclaimer: Love 'em, don't own 'em. Wish I did though! The only things I own in this story is the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: The last chapter was just the prologue because it was so short. This one is the first chapter. It takes place when they are at about the age as Kiara and Kovu when they first met. So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kayla happily walked over to her best friend Lily, who was getting a bath from her mother. "Hi Lily! Are you done with your bath yet?"  
  
"Yup," Lily said, as she struggled away and out of her mothers grasp. She hated getting baths. "No you're not, Lily," said her mother. "But mom! I'm clean enough. Can I please go play with Kayla now?" Her mother nodded her head.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Kayla urged. After they were a good distance from the rest of the pride, Lily asked, "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
Kayla smiled and immediately answered, "Lets go explore!" "But Kayla, we already know every rock and tree in the Pridelands!" Kayla's grin grew even wider. "Exactly!" Lily looked shocked. Kayla was usually the good one, listening to the rules, while Lily was the daredevil. Apparently not this time.  
  
It didn't take long for that mischievous spark to come back into Lily's eyes. "Alright! This should be fun!" Kayla giggled.  
  
They headed off towards the border of the Pridelands. Before they could even set paw out of the territory, Zazu flew up to them. "What do you think you're doing!" he squawked, making it sound as if it were a statement rather than a question. "Nothing Zazu! We were just, uh, chasing a butterfly and it came this way," Kayla lied. Lily nodded her head vigorously, agreeing to what she said. "It didn't seem that way," Zazu said suspiciously. "Aw man! Zazu! You made us loose our butterfly!" Lily accused him, looking around knowing that there was never a butterfly in the first place. Zazu harrumphed.  
  
"Well, you're father would like to speak to you Kayla. And Lily, your mother wants you to finish your bath," Zazu informed them. Lily groaned and asked, "Why do you always get the better deal?" "I don't see why you don't like taking a bath," Kayla said, completely befuddled.  
  
As they headed off towards Pride Rock, Zazu flew above them as Kayla and Lily whispered amongst themselves. "We were so close. We would have done it too if it weren't for that Dodo-brain up there. I guess we could do it tomorrow," Lily whispered, making sure Zazu couldn't hear them. "Well, I don't know if it's such a good idea anymore, Lily," Kayla said, now realizing what they were about to do. "You aren't going to chicken out on me now, are you? Scaredy cat, scaredy cat!" Kayla growled angrily, "I am not a scaredy cat!" "Prove it then," Lily said smugly. "Fine! I will!"  
  
A few minutes later, they forgot their anger towards each other and were best friends again. Zazu lead them to Pride Rock and they went their separate ways. 


End file.
